justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
The Agency
The Agency is an organization in the Just Cause game series. Special relevance The protagonist Rico Rodriguez works for them in Just Cause and Just Cause 2. The organization also appears in Just Cause 3 and eventually becomes an enemy in Just Cause 4. Description Two of the three main characters in Just Cause are Americans with goals along the lines of typical American "agencies". The Agency may be a parody of the C.I.A.. The Agency provides each of its agents with a PDA. According to promotional information for Just Cause 3, the Agency is "a covert arm of the CIA – simply called The Agency". In which case, it must've been created between 1947 and 1955, as 1955 was when the Vietnam War started and 1947 was the year the CIA was created. There's some evidence that the Agency may have had some serious budget cuts between the events of the first two games. In San Esperito, the Agency provided its agents with many vehicles, safehouses and weapons - all for free. But in Panau, the Agency forces its agents to buy all their own weapons and vehicles. Even Tom Sheldon seems to have been demoted to a helicopter pilot, a job which was previously done by unknown Agency members, who flew a small fleet of much larger helicopters. Perhaps the U.S. spent too much on San Esperito? They are back again in Medici, where initially their only job seems to be to maintain good relations with General Sebastiano Di Ravello. Later they begin to support The Rebellion. Di Ravello tapes reveal that the Agency was very useful in assisting Di Ravello in taking over Medici some decades ago. In the Sky Fortress DLC and Mech Land Assault DLC, Tom Sheldon mentions that The Agency keeps secret repository archives of information about a defunct scientific research firm called the eDEN Corporation which The Agency had been in business with during the 1980s and 1990s. Sheldon relies on these archives multiple times to assist Rico in mapping the eDEN Airship and uncovering more about the mysterious activities on the islands of Insula Lacrima. At the conclusion of the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC, it is revealed that The Agency is now in possession of a large cache of portable Bavarium shielding technology developed by the late eDEN Corporation. Sheldon was apparently under orders by his superiors to seize that technology at all costs and prevent it from falling into "incapable" hands. Whatever The Agency plans on doing with this technology is unknown. At the end of the storyline in Just Cause 4, it's revealed that The Agency had close ties to Oscar Espinosa. Tom speculated that losing the storm core cost them trillions into that weather project. The Danger Rising expansion adds a fleet of giant submarines that the Agency send to Solís. The submarines are equipped with a number of 3D printers, indicating that they produce some of their equipment on the spot. In addition to that, it is revealed that the Agency has at least 1 satellite. The final mission of the expansion - Rogue Agent - ends with a big hint at a possible Just Cause 5. See the mission article for details. Other Agency operations that have been mentioned in missions are: *According to mission info for "Black is black, I want my intel back", "Ten Agency operatives are MIA in San Esperito. They have left their "black box" digital recording devices behind. The Agency wants the intel back." These agents went missing before the events of the game. Strangely these "digital recording devices" are actual aircraft "black boxes", which would be quite inconvenient for secret agents to carry around. *According to mission info for "Red Eyes", "The Agency has dropped ten units of infrared surveillance equipment over San Esperito City." It's unknown who these were meant for and they were dropped before the events of the game. Strangely the info refers to a "San Esperito City", where as every other source and in-game info calls it Esperito City. *According to Maria Kane, Tom Sheldon was "personally involved" in a covert operation that set up Papa Panays regime. *According to missions from Downloadable content for Just Cause 3, the Agency had ties to the eDEN Corporation several decades ago. *As revealed in the mission Thunderbarge: Ion Coil Delivery, Tom once crashed a car into a tree at Patagonia, but it's unknown if this was during any operation. *As has been vaguely referenced in JC3 and JC4, something took place in Guatemala. Rico, Maria and Dimah were there and their forward operations base was the USS Codetalker. This mission took place before the events of Just Cause. Dimah had gotten into some trouble during this mission and Rico had saved her. This was the time when Rico and Maria were personally involved. Missions *In Just Cause: Types of missions in Just Cause. *In Just Cause 2: Category: Just Cause 2 Agency missions. *In Just Cause 3: Several of the missions in JC3 are given by Tom, but Rico works for himself, so Tom is only providing info for a friend. *In Just Cause 4 (Danger Rising DLC): Agent Emerson Miller is leading an operation code-named "Microburst" with a task force of agents to eliminate Rico Rodriguez and Tom Sheldon. Tom has joined Rico and they undertake missions of their own to fight the Agency. Vehicles The main Agency vehicle is a large white RV, the Pocumtuck Nomad. It's present in JC1 and JC2, but can only be driven in JC2. Some Agency vehicles can be obtained from the Heavy drop and Black Market. The Agency also provides several other vehicles during missions. Vehicles (JC1) Available through heavy drop: *Yamada 37-14 Vaquero - Unlocked after the mission Devil's Drop Zone. *Bald Eagle Persuader - Unlocked after the mission Good Cop, Bad Cop. *GP Thunder Extreme Prototype - Unlocked after the mission Good Cop, Bad Cop. *Whiptail Gyrocopter - Unlocked after the mission Guadalicano Choo Choo. In some versions, it doesn't become available until the next mission. Others: *Agency cargo plane - Appears only in the first cut-scene of the first mission - Devil's Drop Zone. *Cutler-Randall Conquistador - Provided during the mission Some Enchanted Evening. *Delta 5H4 Boxhead - Is provided during the mission Brothers in Arms. Also seen in the ending cut-scene of Broadcast News. *Delta MAH-15 Chimaera - Parked at the Agency 05 "Camp Babylon" safehouse. Also parked at Guerrilla safehouses with a helipad after obtaining the highest Guerrilla rank. One safehouse is glitched. That one is Guerrilla 32 Campo Central. *Fukuda Buckskin Trapper - Parked at the Agency 03 "camp farmhouse" safehouse. Also parked at a unmarked military base in the vicinity of Agency 02 "Camp Grouper" and is provided for the mission Broadcast News. *HH-22 Savior - Is provided during the mission Guadalicano Choo Choo and is also flown by Maria Kane during the last story-line mission. *Huerta PA51 Aztek - Is provided during the story-line mission Love is in the Air. *Jackson JC - 2 Alamo - Used for Heavy drops and Extractions. *Jaeger 5FJ 7 - Is provided during the missions Test of Loyalty, Sink the Buccaneer, and Taking Out The Garbage. *MV - Used during the first mission. *Rage-Johnston F6 Comet - 3 are seen during the first story-line mission and one is provided during the last story-line mission. *Triereme - RC Athena - Appears in the missions Breakout and Good Cop, Bad Cop. One is a unique armed version. When the Agency pilot is kicked out of the Jackson JC - 2 Alamo during the hijacking he doesn't die. He is one of the few who can survive such a fall. Similarly immortal NPCs are the guys at Race triggers and Tom and Maria at mission triggers. Vehicles (JC2) Available at all time: *Black Market vehicles. **Downloadable content vehicles. *Pocumtuck Nomad. Others: *Sivirkin 15 Havoc - Is provided during the Agency missions Mountain Rescue and A Just Cause (can also be bought via Black Market). *H-62 Quapaw - Used for the Black Market and Extractions. *Zhejiang 6903 - Used during a mission. Vehicles (JC3) *Urga U17 Akrobat flown during the first mission. *Urga Hrom D (in Rebellion colors), provided in the mission Connect the Dots. *Tom has arrived at a few mission triggers in a rebel Weimaraner. Examples: Bavarium on a Plane and Suit Up. *Sheldon presumably owns a red civilian Weimaraner, as seen in The Setup. Vehicles (JC4) These are all DLC vehicles, mainly from the Danger Rising expansion. *Aircraft: **A5 Coyote Assault Chopper. This was introduced through the Danger Rising DLC. **X700 Flycatcher. VTOL fighter introduced in the adversary assault vehicle pack DLC. *Hovercraft: **C3 Canvasback Hovercraft. This was introduced through the Danger Rising DLC. **Hellbender. This is a part of the Sea Dogs vehicle pack DLC. *7 giant submarines introduced with Danger Rising: **USS Statesman. **USS Watchdog. **USS Conquest. **USS Visionary. **USS Codetalker. **USS Whitefeather. **USS Westward. *Weaponized drones. *Drones that can be stood on by soldiers. *3 large Agency cruisers. These are used as support ships near submarines. Weapons This list includes weapons unique to the Agency. These are from the JC4 Danger Rising expansion. *Niagara 9mm Bullpup - Can be seen used by Agents and seen in Agency weapon crates. *Sequoia 370 Mag-Slug - Can be seen in use both on Agents and in their weapon crates. *Yellowstone Auto Sniper - Can be seen in use with Agents, albeit more rarely, and in Agency weapon crates. *Stormalong EM Zero - Only seen in Agency weapon crates. Miller opts instead to use the RG-PBA 9 Railgun. Known members *Rico Rodriguez (JC1 and JC2). *Tom Sheldon (JC1 to JC3). *Maria Kane (JC1, JC2 and JC4). *Jade Tan. *Marshall. *Crashie - Tom's pilot, mentioned by him in Friends Like These.... He's an obvious Agency goon which appears next to Tom in the missions Welcome Home, Friends Like These..., Conflicting Interests and Connect the Dots. *Multiple unnamed helicopter and airplane pilots - Only in San Esperito. *According to mission info for "Black is black, I want my intel back", 10 agents are missing in action in San Esperito. *Unnamed agent with a mustache - He was seen with Tom at a business meeting with the eDEN Corporation "more than 20 years ago". JC4 Danger Rising expansion: *Emerson Miller - The agent who leads the task force that's sent to Solís. *Unknown number of field agents and soldiers aboard the Agency submarines. **Soldiers/grunts - They are foot soldiers of the Agency without grapplers. Can be identified with khaki uniform, steel vest and black beret. Equipped with Niagara 9mm Bullpup, Sequoia 370 Mag-Slug and there are some snipers with Yellowstone Auto Sniper. **They are agents just like Rico once was. They are equipped with a grappler, but they only have the JC2 level of functionality. These soldiers are not only agile, but they are also tougher than grunts. With all these traits, they are some of the toughest standard enemies. *Unnamed submarine captains - They each have speech lines when Rico destroys some items around the submarines. *"Ranking agents". They are veteran agents who are a lot tougher and more experienced than other agents. Also, they are important targets in order to destabilize Agency operation in Solís. They can be distinguished by their tan suit, white shirt and black vest. Also their location can be seen through AR lens. They usually fight like agents using the grappler, but one wear Titan suit of Black Hand, or ride a A5 Coyote Assault Chopper. Each of them can have a discussion with Rico, if the player is close enough to them. Some of them are former rivals and friends of Rico. **2 unnamed "ranking agents" aboard the USS Conquest. **Julia Blomquist - One of the "ranking agents" aboard the USS Conquest. She wears the armored suit of a Black Hand titan. **2 unnamed "ranking agents" aboard the USS Codetalker. **1 unnamed "ranking agent" aboard the USS Westward. **Yang - One of the "ranking agents" aboard the USS Westward. **Kowalski - One of the "ranking agents" aboard the USS Visionary. This man was Ricos friend and he was sorry to have to kill him. **Russo - One of the "ranking agents" aboard the USS Visionary. Known contacts and allies In San Esperito: *Ejértico Revolucionario de Liberación (the Guerrillas). *Rioja Cartel *Carmona (later became a traitor and was presumably killed for it). In Panau: *Karl Blaine. *Reapers. *Ular Boys. *Roaches. *White Tiger gang members. In Medici: *Sebastiano Di Ravello - Described by Tom Sheldon as The Agency's best friend. This is likely meant figuratively, based on context. The Agency would want to cozy up with Di Ravello due to his exclusive access to Bavarium, but he would not necessarily be their literal number one ally. *eDEN Corporation - The Agency was a business partner of theirs "more than 20 years ago". Tom thought they had gone bankrupt years ago. *The Rebellion - On the sixth mission Conflicting Interests, Sheldon informs Rico with the scanner he can convince The Agency to "give more help to the rebels." In Solís: *Oscar Espinosa - He reveals in the end of the storyline that he was about to sell the Project Illapa to the Agency for what Tom estimated to be "trillions". Known operations *Operations in the Vietnam War (mentioned in JC2 PDA). *The liberation of San Esperito from Salvador Mendoza's regime. *The rescue of informant Karl Blaine from Panau Falls Casino. *The rescue of agent Jade Tan. *The liberation of Panau from Pandak "Baby" Panay's regime and the installation of a U.S. friendly government. *The destruction of 11 (or 14) Nuclear missiles, which were aimed at Japan, China, Russia and United States of America. The total number of destroyed missiles is uncertain, because of the controversy in the mission Sink the Buccaneer. *Attack and invasion on Solís, in an attempt to gain data and rebuild Illapa, and their secondary objective, to kill former agents Rico Rodriguez and Tom Sheldon. Known targets Usual soldiers don't belong on this list, as they were killed in battle, instead of assassinated. JC1: *Salvador Mendoza - Eliminated. *Luis Mendoza - Eliminated. *Tomaso Mendoza - Eliminated. *Velasco - Eliminated. *Jose Durango - Eliminated. JC2: *Pandak "Baby" Panay - Eliminated. *All Panauan Colonels - Player's choice. *All Panauan demolition officers - Player's choice. *Tom Sheldon - Elimination cancelled. *Anti-gang mercenary - Eliminated. JC4: *Rico Rodriguez - Elimination failed. *Tom Sheldon - Elimination failed. Trivia *Having appeared in all four games, The Agency could be the most oldest faction in the Just Cause Game Series. **However, the Black Hand were aware of the events of the previous three games and although did not appear in Just Cause 2, they were aware of Rico's toppling of Pandak "Baby" Panay and three other unnamed dictators. Gallery (logo design) Agency decal, JC1..png|The Agency symbol in Just Cause, on an Agency vehicles. The same logo is seen again in Just Cause 3 in a cut-scene that takes place decades ago. Agency symbol.png|The Agency symbol in Just Cause 2, as seen on the Map, at triggers for Agency missions. JC2 loading 9 (agency missions).png|A second version of Just Cause 2's Agency logo, in a loading screen. JC4 Agency symbol (black).png|In JC4. Symbol on many items of Agency equipment. JC4 Agency symbol (yellow).png|In JC4. Symbol on many items of Agency equipment. Also shown in some cut-scenes. Gallery (JC1) Pocumtuck Nomad JC1.png|Pocumtuck Nomad. Fukuda Buckskin Trapper side view from front..png|Fukuda Buckskin Trapper. MV Agency.png|MV. GP Thunder Extreme Prototype.png|GP Thunder Extreme Prototype. Bald Eagle Persuader, Agency version, side view from front..jpg|Bald Eagle Persuader Whiptail Gyrocopter (Agency, front).png|Whiptail Gyrocopter. Delta MAH-15 Chimaera, Agency version, side view from front..jpg|Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. Agency Jackson JC-2 Alamo.png|Jackson JC - 2 Alamo. Agency pilot for Jackson JC - 2 Alamo.jpg|An Agency Jackson JC - 2 Alamo pilot. Agency cargo plane.png|Agency cargo plane. Three agency vehicles available through Heavy Drop..jpg|Agency vehicles available through Heavy drop: A Bald Eagle Persuader on the left, a Whiptail Gyrocopter in the middle, and GP Thunder Extreme Prototype on the right. San Esperito - Safe houses.png|Locations of the Agency safehouses and others in San Esperito, See also: Maps. Gallery (JC2) Pocumtuck Nomad.png|Pocumtuck Nomad. Makoto MZ 260X.png|Makoto MZ 260X. Shimuzu ATV 110.png|Shimuzu ATV 110. Poloma Renegade (Black Market with out missiles).png|Poloma Renegade. Garret Traver-Z.png|Garret Traver-Z. Hedge Wildchild.png|Hedge Wildchild. Marshall.png|H-62 Quapaw. GV-104 Razorback.png|GV-104 Razorback. MTA Powerrun 77.png|MTA Powerrun 77. Pell Silverbolt 6.png|Pell Silverbolt 6. Tip about Agency missions.jpg|Although unrelated to them in this picture, the game has a tip about completing missions for The Agency that will progress the story of Just Cause 2. Gallery (JC3) Friends Like These.png|Tom Sheldon and an obvious Agency goon. Tom Sheldon at the end of Conflicting Interests.png|Another view in another mission. Severance (deal over 20 years ago).png|The only time an Agency symbol is seen in JC3 is in the mission Severance, where agency members have the older symbol on their coats. Gallery (JC4) USS Conquest (front of the support ship).png|USS Conquest and its nearby Agency cruiser. C3 Canvasback Hovercraft (left front corner).png|C3 Canvasback Hovercraft. Danger Rising helicopter attacking Agency stuff.png|A5 Coyote Assault Chopper attacking Agency equipment. Danger Rising Agency soldier (desert camouflage).jpg|Soldier/grunt. JC4 Danger Rising Agency soldier (grappler guy).jpg|Agent. USS Visionary (generic agent closeup).png|Another agent. JC4 Danger Rising unidentified male ranking agent.jpg|Unidentified male ranking agent. USS Codetalker (ranking agent).png|An unnamed ranking agent. USS Visionary (ranking agent Kowalski).png|"Ranking agent" Kowalski. USS Westward (one of the ranking agents).png|Unidentified female ranking agent. USS Conquest (another ranking agent).png|Unidentified female ranking agent. USS Conquest (ranking agent Julia Blomquist).png|Ranking agent Julia Blomquist. USS Visionary (big 3D printer).png|3D printer seen on USS Visionary. USS Visionary (smaller 3D printer).png|Another type of 3D printer on USS Visionary. Category:Gameplay Category:Factions Category:Content Category:Factions in Just Cause (1) Category:Factions in Just Cause 2 Category:Factions in Just Cause 3 Category:Factions in Just Cause 4